The Last Straw for Ashfur
by Original Wr1ter
Summary: Ashfur has just about had it. Squirrelflight dumped him and his friends barely acknowledge the fact that he's alive. Read about the last few scenes of his life. Human Fan Fiction.


_Fucking Squirrelflight. _Ashfur thought bitterly. _Fucking Brambleclaw. Fuck Everyone._ Today, Squirrelflight had dumped Ashfur. It turns out she had been using him to get Brambleclaw jealous. Ashfur suddenly smiled. It was so out of place with his thoughts that he was partially scared of himself. Then he started laughing, alone in his room.

"Nobody's going to pay for this," he said out loud, trying to contain his laugh.

"No one except me. Because I'm going to kill myself." He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about what would happen if he went through with that. _My friends. _He thought, and then snickered. They wouldn't give a rat's ass if he dropped dead. Ashfur, Thornclaw, and Brightheart didn't technically have a close friendship. They had some things in common, and shared a few private jokes, but those two actually had lives without him. They had other friends like Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Feathertail, Silverstream, and so on. He only had Thornclaw and Brightheart, and a younger friend named Foxpaw. _Lame. _He highly doubted his _friends_ would miss him. Maybe the first few days they might feel grief, but quickly get over his death. He hadn't been hanging out with them as long as the others had.

_It's true. _He thought sadly. _So I might as well do this. I don't do anything but waste people's time._ There was a specific way he wanted to die, though. He wanted to be miserable. Very miserable. He wanted to be so miserable that he actually felt pity for himself. He wanted to be so miserable that his soul would still be miserable when he died. He couldn't explain it. He thought and thought, 'but why do I want to be miserable?' _I guess I hate myself._ It was true. He hated himself because he got good grades, and had a friendly personality. He could be friends with almost anyone. The problem was that he kept connecting with the people who didn't need him. Even if they did get along, they already had friends they've been with longer than him. Ashfur sighed. _I'm so fucking messed up._

* * *

It was a new day and Ashfur headed to homeroom. "Hey, Brightheart." Brightheart continued to talk to Cloudtail. He sighed and trudged to his seat. A moment later she sat in the desk next to him.

"Hey Ashfur," she said warmly. "When did you get here? I was looking for you." Ashfur struggled to keep his suicidal thoughts away.

"I got here just a second ago," he lied. He heard booming laughter coming from across the room. He saw Thornclaw laughing with Spiderleg and Silverstream. _See? _His suicidal side asked him. _They seriously don't need you. They can make jokes and talk about things with other people._ He knew that. He knew they didn't need him. He just wished that one day, his friends would prove him wrong.

Before he could ask Brightheart why she had been looking for him, the door opened and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw walked through, talking and holding hands. Ashfur gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to Brightheart. She shook her head.

"Squirrelflight is a loser. Sorry she dumped you so harshly." Suddenly Thornclaw appeared.

"Man, she doesn't know what she's missing out on. Don't beat yourself up about it." _Maybe I misjudged them about being my friends. _Ashfur thought.

* * *

Ashfur went to school again the next day and met up with Thornclaw and Brightheart. They then walked into school together.

Ashfur barely contributed to the conversation as Thornclaw and Brightheart babbled. As they walked passed other students he kept bumping into them. _Screw this. _He walked away from his friends and they barely noticed.

* * *

Ashfur was laughing so hard. The most funniest thing happened in gym. He quickly found Thornclaw. "Dude, you'll never believe what the hell happened today in - - -"

"One second. Hey, Silverstream," Thornclaw called as he walked away. Ashfur sighed and looked for Brightheart.

It was lunch. He plopped down on a bench next Brightheart.

"Hey," he said solemnly. She just turned around and called Feathertail over.

* * *

Ashfur did his homework, but couldn't stay focused. He kept remembering all the times his friends had ignored him and flinched. _Why do you even keep trying? Your friends _don't _need you. Your girlfriend dumped you. There's nothing to live for. _He started to shake with anger as more bad memories rushed into his mind. _Screw this. _He opened a drawer, pulled out a knife and, without a second thought, stuck it in his neck.


End file.
